


Snow Upon Berlin

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Vampires in Berlin (aka Ramm-pires in Berlin) [12]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two vampires, at Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Upon Berlin

[ ](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/snowuponberlinbefunky_zpsapauhnkr.jpg.html)

Paul stood alone at the window of the apartment he shared with Richard, gaze resting upon the peaceful scene outside; the sky was dark, made all the darker by a thick covering of clouds spanning the night. Snowflakes drifted their way down onto the street below, thick and white and fluffy, each flake settling upon the ground, stacking one upon the other until all was muffled in their cold embrace. He sighed, and hugged himself, hands rubbing against his upper arms in sympathy with the winter scene outside; whilst his vampiric senses had robbed him of all sensations of heat or cold, he still could sympathise with those around him, still pretend the act of being human when the situation begged it.

Across the street, he could see strings of brightly coloured fairy lights draped in other apartments and houses alike, Christmas trees blinking cheerily on and off with the more of the same lights; he even could see the foil cheer of tinsel and piles of gaily wrapped presents through the windows of those apartments foolish enough to leave their curtains open, unaware that thier abodes were fair game for prying vampire eyes. 

The only concessions to the holiday season that the vampires had made, was to hastily erect a scrappy tree in the corner of their living room which Pual had literally thrown a handful of tinsel at, in the hopes that the glittering strands would stick against piney branches in some semblance of prettiness. Richard had been a little more careful in stacking the neatly wrapped presents beneath the tree, patting every single one with a smile as though imagining Paul's response to each gift. Paul's own gifts, while not quite so neatly wrapped as Richard's, did at least show some signs of having been pored over; Paul had taken more time with them than he had the tree.

A slight sound came from behind Paul then, too quiet to have been picked up by human ears and he smiled, to himself; Richard's approach was graceful and predator silent, little more than a passage of wind and magic against Paul's skin. He didn't flinch when Richard's hands descended upon his hips, lips and fangs following soon after to nuzzle against Paul's neck. Paul arched back into Richard's touch with a loud purr, one hand rising to hook against the back of his lover's head. 

He felt Richard chuckle against him, the soft nip of his fangs sliding lovingly into his throat; Richard was gving him the most intimate of vampire kisses and Paul tilted his head to the side, baring his throat to his lover and giving him the trust he deserved to touch him there. Richard's hands tightened upon his hips and his fangs slid deeper into his flesh and Richard sucked hungrily at Paul's throat, each suck seeming to pull deep within Paul's body and his cock began to grow hard. He moaned, arousal clear in his tone and he wriggled harder against Richard's body, a purling request for more easing past his lips. Richard snuffled against him and his fangs eased from his flesh, replaced by the soft press of a more normal kiss against Paul's swiftly knitting wound. Richard sighed, but he did little more than continue nuzzling against Paul's throat, sucking bruises into his skin, that Paul knew would heal long before they reached Till's apartment; he felt disappointed at that, because he wanted the others to know what Richard had been doing to him, wanted them to know he'd been claimed and was loved.

"What are you thinking, Paulchen?" Richard murmured, in amusement as he continued to nuzzle lovingly against Paul. "You're being unusually quiet." 

"I want you to claim me," Paul said, with his usual forthright abandonment whenever it came to Richard. 

Richard mumured out a note of interested approval at that, as he drew away far enough to stare at Paul at close range.

"Claim you how?" he asked, and his interest warmed his tone and sparked in his eyes like a living thing.

"Leave your bruises and bites against my skin so all can see them," Paul siad, as he turned in Richard's arms so that he could face him properly. "But they'll heal far too fast for that." 

Richard tightened his hold against Paul's body, drawing him closer, before he sighed and peppered scant kisses against the corner of Paul's mouth.

"The only thing I can do is bite you before we enter Till's place," he said as Paul smiled into the kisses. "Pull bruises from your skin so they can see." 

"Do it then," Paul said, defiantly, despite his smile, almost expecting Richard to perhaps forget or change his mind through sheer embarassment.

Richard merely gave him a dark smile and pressed his mouth against Paul's in a lingering kiss, filled with fangs and with tongue and with hungry unspoken promises. Paul eased away with a smile once the kiss had ended, eyes soft as he stared at Richard. He wordlessly pressed Richard's free hand against the bulge of his stirring erection and Richard's pupils dilated with interest, nostrils flaring, yet there was a regretful look upon Richard's face despite his obvious interest.

"We don't have the time, lover," Richard murmured, as he stole an apologetic kiss from Paul's pouting soft mouth. "Later. When we come back. We don't even have the time to open our presents, don't forget."

"I'll hold you to that," Paul told him, with a slight laugh and a grin.

"I'd rather you hold me to yourself," Richard replied, with one arch lift of an eyebrow and a sudden laugh at Paul's amazed expression. 

Then Paul laughed himself, and the spell broke, replaced by another swift kiss. 

"Get ready," Richard said, between kisses. "The bathrooom is free, now. We'll be late."

Paul hummed, reluctant to leave the curve of Richard's arms even for a minute, where it felt safe and as though there was nothing in the world but them. At Richard's insistent little pinch upon his bottom, Paul squirmed away with a laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners and nose wrinkling in the way that it always did whenever he found something particularly amusing. He felt the weight of his lover's gaze upon his back, as he crossed the room, a gaze which still had not dropped by the time that Paul had reached the door and turned partially around again. There was still that hungry look in Richard's eyes as though the other vampire wanted nothing more than to stay at home, and to remain in bed with Paul, to do nothing but stay beneath the covers and make love until the morning broke. Paul winked at him, yet said nothing; instead, he turned and disappeared from the room, to head for the bathroom to grab a quick shower and to change into his clothes for the evening.

Richard and Paul had been invited to Till's apartment for a couple of hours, to celebrate Christmas and the coming of the end of the year, and the impending promise of a new one yet to come. Whilst neither vampire were particularly bothered about the end of year festivities, too consumed with the constant struggle to even survive, they still could not ignore a decent invitation when it thumped into their postal slot, writ in gold lettering upon cream card-stock. Whilst Richard had snorted over the cheesy invitation, Paul had been rather taken with it, reminding Richard that at least Till had taken the effort to do something nice, instead of sending an e-mail or merely asking them brusquely in person, as Flake undoubtedly would have done. Richard had laughed at that and nodded in the face of Paul's amused logic.

Paul sighed as the waters gushed over his head and cascaded over his body whilst he was in the shower, vampiric body enjoying the massage too much to leave the cubicle immediately once the soap had all but been washed away. He could smell Richard's impatience growing outside, and could hear the increasingly irritated movements from his lover as Richard moved around the apartment. Paul sighed, switched off the shower and stepped out, to scrub his wet skin dry. He dressed, and once he was ready, hair towel-dried and combed down upon his head, he stepped out of the bathroom, greeted by a sudden grin of welcome from his lover.

"You look gorgeous," Richard said, as he ran appreciative eyes over Paul's mostly black outfit, warm and velvety and silky against his body. 

"As do you," Paul replied, with a genuine smile

He hadn't had a chance to appreciate Richard's outfit before, yet found that his clothing was as tasteful as it almost always was, when he made the effort to dress up. Like Paul, he'd opted for a simple black shirt and black trousers ensemble, yet Paul, unlike Richard, had opted for a burgundy tie to offset the outfit. Paul waited just long enough for Richard to peck a kiss against his softly puckered lips, before he plucked a bag filled with presents intended ofr the rest of the band from the floor and was leading his partner from the apartment, out into the corridor outside; he waited for Richard to lock the door, before they descended down into the street, where it still was snowing. They trudged through the snow, until they caught the tram which would take them to Till's place. 

They stopped only once before knocking upon Till's door, Richard's mouth firmly attached against Paul's neck, as he bit excitedly into waiting flesh and sucked bruises into willing skin. Paul was shaking and aroused when Richard finally pulled away, yet he was destined to remain impatient and unfulfilled, until long after the party had ended.

****

"Glad you could make it; the weather's pretty bad out there," Till said, when he'd opened the door into the faces of the grinning vampires. "Merry Christmas, happy holidays, whatever."

"Same to you," Paul said, on his way past Till, as the vocalist gestured silently for them to enter.

Richard merely nodded at Till on his way past, as Paul led the way into the living area, where the others were already sitting, talking noisily and eating. Olli looked half asleep. whilst Flake looked a little tired and sour, yet even he offered the freshly arrived vampires a grin when they entered. 

"What the hell happened to your neck, Paul?" Schneider asked, once he'd clocked the large bruises and fading bite-marks upon the smaller vampire's skin.

"Richard happened," Paul replied, proudly, as he turned a soft-eyed gaze upon the other vampire. 

Richard laughed, yet looked a little embarrassed in a proud way, as the others continued exclaim over the state of Paul's neck.

"Bloody vampires," Flake muttered. "You're fucking animals." 

"Did you get a bit too excited, or what?" Olli asked Richard, with a smile. 

"Yeah," Richard admitted, with a chuckle. "I can't help it, when it comes to Paul. He can take it." 

Paul nodded and laughed, even as he reached for Richard's hand. Richard took it and squeezed Paul's fingers lightly, even as Till changed the subject with a mock-disgusted snort, reminding them that it was supposed to be Christmas, not a freak-show. Presents were then exchanged, with Paul receiving books mostly and Richard received a stack of new clothing, whilst the rest of the band received food and toiletries from the vampires. Paul even handed Schneider a box of the finest chocolates for Ulrike, which earned him a grateful grin from the drummer. 

"I have something else for you," Till said to the vampires, with a secret grin as he made his way into the kitchen.

He returned, carrying a small bottle, which felt oddly warm to the touch when he handed it to Richard.

"You know we can't drink wine," Richard objected, almost handing the bottle back to the amused vocalist.

"That's good that it isn't wine, then," Till snorted.

"What is it?" Paul asked, as he took the bottle from Richard, opened it and sniffed at the gaping neck of it. "Smells like blood."

"That's because it is blood," Till confirmed, with a sudden laugh. 

"Where the hell did you get blood from?" Richard asked, in alarm. 

"Courtesy of one Herr Lorenz," Till replied, as he nodded at the suddenly uncomfortable=looking keyboardist.

"Don't worry, it's not mine," Flake siad, with distaste, barely concealed. "I got it from the hospital."

"Stole it more like," Schneider snorted.

"Borrowed it, permanently," Flake objected. "From the blood bank." 

"You didn't just walk in there and get it, did you?" Olli asked, with a slow grin. 

"Nah. I asked a doctor friend of mine, to get it for me. Told him I was conducting an experiment," Flake said, with a shrug. "He's too used to me by now, to even ask what I need half of this shit for." 

"You shouldn't have done, but thank you," Richard said, with some gratitude.

"There's no excuse for you guys, now that you have your blood. You can join in with the toasts, at last," Till said, with a laugh, as he handed round the wine glasses. 

Richard and Paul shook their heads in long-suffering amusement and partook of the blood whilst the others sipped wine, as red as the vampires' blood was red.

****

Later that evening, Richard's fingers dug into the crinkling paper that covered one of his gifts from Paul, smiling at the squidgy sensations beneath his fingertips as the paper fell away finally; he was surprised when he saw the jumper that unfolded in his hands, soft and fuzzy and comfortable. It also was emblazoned with a reindeer's face stitched large and grinning in the fabric.

"What the hell is this?" Richard asked, in surprise. "This is awful." 

"I know; that's why I got it," Paul said, as he laughed uproariously, so hard his face was lost in amidst happy crinkles and nose-wrinkles. 

"You wait," Richard warned, unable to stop his own Paul-induced laughter, as he flung one of his own gifts into the other vampire's lap.

Paul was still laughing as he tore open his own package, shock soon replacing his laughter when he saw the jumper that matched Richard's own grinning up at him from beneath the ripped paper.

"Still think your gift's funny?" Richard teased, gently.

"Seriously? I love it," Paul said, as he pulled the jumper over his shirt enthusiastically. "These things are really comfortable, actually. Try yours on."

Too surprised by Paul's habitual, continued enthusiasm, Richard pulled on his own jumper, and he was even more suprised to find that Paul was right. The jumper was squidgy and as comfortable as it had promised to be whilst laying limp in his hands, and softly sensuous against his body when he stroked at it.

"It's ugly, but its lovely," Richard said, with a sudden fang-filled grin at his lover. "I know that makes no sense, but you know what I mean." 

"Hmmm," Paul nodded, before he flung another gift into Richard's lap. "Your real present."

Richard opened the gift, surprised to find a small pocket watch nestled inside a box within the crinkling paper. He lifted it out at Paul's urging, and read the inscription engraved upon the cover - _To my everlasting love, from yours._

"Paul," Richard said, voice small and choked as he stared up at his lover. "I don't know what to say."

"A kiss will be more than sufficient, lover," Paul said, gently, mouth touched by a slight smile as he stared at Richard.

Richard was only too glad to give it, lips lingering gently against lips, again, again, again, before he eased finally away and handed Paul his proper gift. Inside the crinkling, highly decorated gift paper, was a leather-bound copy of Shakespeare's Folio, a gift which soon brought a happy smile to Paul's face. He pecked kisses against Richard's mouth, then, interspersed with soft murmurs of thanks and declarations of love exchanged between them. 

Outside, it still was snowing, great white flakes drifting almost lazily down to the streets below, sticking to the drifts already formed there. Every so often, a car would drive slowly past, tyres shsuhing sotly against the snow and ice upon the road, headlights carving great swathes in the night. Neither vampire took any notice of anything going on outside, nor in the rest of the apartment building; instead, they concentrated on each other, too invested in exchanging kisses and caressing each other's bodies, hands working beneath clothing to touch skin and tease nipples alike. 

They went into the bedroom after a while, stripping each other of their clothing once there, mouths meeting and parting appreciatively in playfully teasing kisses, and exchanging smiles as each item of clothing was strippe away to be discarded against the floor with hefty little thumps of sound. They collapsed upon the bed in a welter of naked limbs and grasping hands, mouths locking again, once they were settled and comfortable. They didn't move for quite some time, however, too content to kiss, and to caress for a little while longer, Paul's hand fumbling at Richard's cock and soon stroking him into full hardness. Richard was a gasping mass of arousal by the time that Paul's hand finally fell away, before he scooted down the bed, mouth soon wrapping around Paul's cock, lips and tongue licking and laving at the other vampire's length until Paul came down Richard's throat with a groan of barely sated completion. 

Richard eased away with a smug smile, palming the mess away from his lips before he licked his hand clean; Paul watched him, boneless and still reeling from his recent climax. He still smiled, though, and watched as Richard scooted away to dig the lube from the bedside cabinet. Richard smiled upon his return, uncapped the lube and squirted some of the shining fluid across his fingers; he prepared his lover then, with confident hands that produced deep groans from Paul's throat, as the smaller vampire responded to Richard's ministrations. His hips rose and fell in time with Richard's probing fingers, and his sigh was one of near-disappointment when Richard eased away again. Richard slicked some of the lube onto his cock, before he settled atop his waiting lover; Paul nodded, once he was ready, and Richard smiled, in return, before he guided himself inside his lover. Their bodies met and parted with soft pants and moans exchanged between them, hips and limbs moving together as Richard thrust inside Paul, groaning with growing need and arousal as his movements quickened, grew harder and he released inside his lover with a drawn out moan of the other vampire's name. 

Richard eased away and held one arm out, so that Paul could snuggle beneath it and against him. He pressed a kiss against Paul's temple and smiled at the contented noise that his lover made at the contact. They lay silent for a while, before Richard manouvred Paul onto his back once more; they continued making love long into the night, satisfied, contented moans breaking softly in their bedroom, as outside Christmas snow continued to fall upon Berlin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a lovely holiday weekend, however you're celebrating (or even if you're not, I still hope you have a nice weekend!) Considering I'm atheist, I'm gonna be doing nothing more than eating, giving gifts and awkwardly occupying space, the same as I usually do, y'know, hahaha!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read my stuff this year; thanks for putting up with it (and me). All the comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Happy holidays to ya all.


End file.
